The present invention relates to x-ray imaging. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention related to panoramic x-ray imaging, including but not limited to frame-based, panoramic imaging.
In many x-ray imaging systems, an x-ray source is operated to generate x-ray energy within a single spectral band (or spectrum). However, x-ray sources can also be operated to generate x-ray output within two (and possibly more) spectral bands (or spectra). Typically, each spectral band is centered about a different energy level.